


Here's a Thought

by Slytherina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Pranks, jokes on you, poor steve, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina





	

Do you think the Avengers ever play a game where they all try to push Steves buttons and get him all riled up and patriotic?

Tony casually throws it into a conversation like, "Oh yeah, I don't vote" and Steve trails off mid sentence and gapes for a second before he starts in on the importance of democratic process and how dangerous it can be if citizens give up thier say in how the government is run. And Tony is trying so hard to keep a straight face. 

Meanwhile, Bruce is standing in the background timing the speech with his watch because whoever gets the longest rant wins a little trophy that Tony made. The current holder of the trophy is Clint, who managed to convince Steve that he doesn't pay taxes.


End file.
